


Wolf and Stag

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Robbcella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabbles/one-shots based off prompts, on tumblr. They will all be about Robb/Myrcella, they all take place in the same universe and (hopefully) in chronological order.My tumblr is @housewildfire





	1. Letter A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; "After all these years, you still haven't changed a bit."

"After all these years, you still haven't changed a bit."

Myrcella looked up and only saw bloody Robb Stark! Apparently you couldn't go shopping for milk peacefully these days - only last week she bumped into her ex Trystane, who was now engaged to some Tyrell. "What's that meant to mean?"

"You know, lovely eyes, nice hair, pretty smile, just like you were at fourteen - same lovely attitude."

"Shut up, flirt." But she was joking. "You're not too bad yourself. All pretty eyes and nice hair and whatever. Just like you were at seventeen." He smiled, teeth and all. "What are you doing here, Stark? I didn't think I'd ever see you in the capital again."

"Well, you know diffrent paths can sometimes lead to the same place and all that. And Theon's moved here for some reason the Gods alone know." Myrcella just nodded, not telling Robb she was an atheist because there was no point, they had different Gods and religions anyway. "What about you, 'Cella, I never thought you'd be the type to stay in one place."

"I'm just binding my time, you know?" Myrcella smiled as she said it, wondering how it was so easy to speak to Robb after so many years.

"I suppose. Where are you planning to go?"

"Pentos would be nice." She told him. "Yeah, and maybe Braavos."

"I heard Braavos is good, I have a reliable source." At her questioning look he explained, "My youngest sister went there on some college trip."

Myrcella nodded, "I think the best trip I went on for school was to the Vale."

"I don't know if I got even that." Robb laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Shit, do you know the time?"

She looked at her old watch - she got it when she was five! - her dad got her before everything went to shit with her parents, it wasn't a bad quality watch either, just black and yellow. Most kids had a blanket or cuddly toy, Myrcella had a watch. "It's half four."

"Well, shit. I've got to go, we should catch up later, 'Cella?"

"Sure, Stark." He smiled one last time with a wink before setting off. Myrcella hated that she hoped he wasn't going to see his wife or something - she didn't see a ring though, and she hated that she noticed that.


	2. Letter B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; "Before I start to change my mind, you better leave."

"Before I start to change my mind, you better leave." She was about to drive away when Robb bloody Stark started again.

"'Cella! C'mon, I thought we were friends and we spoke yesterday, or the day before or something!"

She almost left there and then but she just sighed and told him as matter of factly as she could. "I caught you trying to break into my brothers garage. That's wrong on a bunch of levels."

"Well..." Robb seemed to be thinking of a way to redeem himself, "One, he isn't here and two, Joffrey is an ass."

Damn, he had a good point, he was so drunk and stupid. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can break into his garage, you could get put in prison."

"Lucky you're here." He smiled, his stupidly charming smile - stupidly, charming, drunk smile.

"Alright, flirt, get in and I'll drive you home." Then she thought that maybe he shouldn't be alone, "I'll take you to Theon's."

He jumped in, literally, and hit his head. Myrcella muttered, 'fucking idiot' as he tried to buckle himself in. Apparently he couldn't manage. "Just leave it, better for you to go to the station because you aren't wearing a seatbelt than breaking into someone's property." He laughed like she had said the funniest thing ever.

She had seen way too much of that ginger bastard for a while.


	3. Letter C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; "Consider me not part of this - it's all just too much."

"Consider me not part of this - it's all just too much." Theon said dramatically while taking Robb from Myrcella's arms. "What was he drinking? He never gets drunk."

"Apparently he does." Myrcella sighed, as Theon welcomed her into his surprising clean flat.

Theon shut the door behind her, "I'll put him in his bed. I've got a spare room for him." He did as he said while Myrcella looked around, the flat had a tv, a couple chairs, a big couch. There was a kitchen and a table and chairs, off to the side at the far end a hall with what she guessed was the bathrooms and bedrooms.

He came back and smiled at her. Apparently he wasn't the nineteen year old Theon Greyjoy who smoked drugs and drank everything that had alcohol in it. He'd changed, well he had a flat of his own and seemed stable.

"You can take your jacket off, just throw it on the couch. Do you want tea?"

"Wow, Theon, you are quite a gentlemen."

"Well, you know I do what I can."

Then they spent almost an hour talking, just catching up - mostly about Robb, she hated too admit - and Myrcella realised how wrong everyone was about Theon, even her, Everyone expected him to be found on the streets one day drugged and dead. She had never been happier to be wrong. He had opened up so much and she had too. He told her about his abusive relationship, he'd managed to get out of - "he's locked up and won't ever get out".

As she was about to leave Robb came out, "You're still alive?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yeah..." Then he passes out on the couch.

"Will he be okay?" Myrcella asked Theon, hating how much worry and concern was in her voice.

Theon seemed to notice it because he smiled like an asshole - there's the Theon she use to know, him and his smile that made him seem like such an asshole. "Robb'll be fine, I'll tell him you brought him home, so he can come and thank you."

She almost blushed - Gods, she wasn't a fifteen year old school girl anymore - but put her head down and grabbed her coat.

"Cool, you've still got the leather jacket."

"Yeah." She put it on, feeling comfortable with it and her watch on. "It's sort of my trademark, I guess."

Theon smiled and showed her out. "By the way...ever since Robb saw you the other day, he's not stopped talking about you...I think it'd be nice for him - if you want to of course..."

Once she got in her car she let out a breath. Why was she so happy Robb spoke about her? She wanted to punch herself - but didn't - and started up the engine, and drove to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more focused on Theon than Robb but ooooh well.


	4. Letter D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; "Don’t you ever, for a second, say I didn’t try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set a couple of weeks/a month after the last one :)

“Don’t you ever, for a second, say I didn’t try.” Myrcella half-shouted, half-told him, maybe not meaning to come off quite as rude as she did but she was bloody annoyed and Trystane knew that. She didn't know why she was so angry. "So don't come and accuse me of shit, Trys, cause you know it's a lie!"

He didn't seem to care about her yells because he returned them. "Really? How much of a lie is it!? Megga told me-"

"Well, if Megga told you it must be true! Megga the all knowing, all seeing bloody God!"

"Shut the hell up! Don't speak about her like that! Call me all the shit you want but not Megga!" Trystane looked angry as hell.

Myrcella really wasn't taking any of his crap. "Alright, you are a lying piece of scum, fuck off!"

"Am I really lying though? Everyone knows cheating runs in your family!" She would have slapped him but she was frozen on the spot. Before she could speak he continued, "Your mum and dad cheated on each other like Gods know what! Your uncle married a whore and slept with another woman!"

She knew he was speaking about her uncle Tyrion and she wanted to scream but his voice was there again, "And your brother abused the woman he was with!"

"How fucking dare you!" She screamed. "Don't you dare bring my family into this! 'Cause I've got a hundred things to say about yours!"

"Really? What's worse than a family full of fucking whores!" It was at that moment that Arianne came into Trystanes room. Myrcella had never been more grateful than ever to see her.

"Trystane!" He turned to his sister looking guilty as all hell - rightly so.

Myrcella took that time to get her jacket and leave. Arianne looked at her and called for her to come back, Trystane look guilty as shit but Myrcella didn't stop. She fastened up her jacket. Suddenly she was running, she felt scared. She remembered when she was younger and her mum and dad would fight and she would run. She remembered when Joffrey started acting up and she would run. She promised herself she'd stop running...

She ran until she was panting and could hardly breath. Her hair was tied up and she was sweating. Myrcella remembered when she use to go running every morning.

A car horn honked and she turned to see Robb. He rolled his window down. "Hey, 'Cella!"

"Stark." And she quickly washed away the tears she didn't know had fell.

"Get in." He said and she done as he said, his car was surprisingly warm. "Spill." And she found herself telling him everything. And she willed herself no to cry - she never cried in front of anyone, not anymore - but she embraced his warm hug for some reason.

By the time they got back to her house and up to her bedroom it was nine o'clock at night. "Get into bed, I'll order a takeaway." They ended up having pizza in her bed, her in some pyjamas black and yellow pyjamas and he in black jeans and some grey football shirt. And she found she quite liked it.


	5. Letter E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; "Ever wondered what it would be like if you stayed?”

"Ever wondered what it would be like if you stayed?” She doesn't know why she says it but when you wake up with Robb Stark in your bed - with no shirt on, he must have gotten warm? - your mind isn't running normally. She was sure he was asleep anyways.

He wasn't though, "I have..."

"What have you thought?" She held her breath.

"I think I'd like it." She turned to look at him, bright eyes, auburn hair and all.

"Really?"

"I really think I would, 'Cella...what about you?"

She thought about it, it was so easy to be with Robb..."Yeah, even as friends if..."

"If you've gotta man or whatever-"

"No!" She quickly said, "Not anymore."

Robb smiled at that. "Neither am I."

Myrcella didn't know what to say. This was Robb Stark. Her dad's godson, her dad's best friend's son, her dad's brother's (basically) son. Basically her cousin. This was Robb Stark who had danced with her when she was little, had came to her birthday parties (until she was ten, "I'm too old for parties, mummy) and dad helped teach her to ride a bike (maybe not teach but he and their dads had helped at least).

He wasn't like a brother exactly, before a month ago she hadn't seen him in years! He wasn't family like Tommen, uncle Tyrion or Shireen...he was like family she got to choose, him and his lovely happy family. Gods.

"You're thinking." Robb stated, and she rolled her eyes.

"I was and I am." Suddenly he hugged her and she cuddled into him. "Will you stay?" She found herself asking.

Robb looked down at her, blue eyes full of love. "I will...if you're okay with that."

"I'm okay with it." Myrcella told him. She hoped Robb could stay for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not overly impressed with this one but that's probably because I can't do fluff! 
> 
> Thank you to Mrs_Qrow33 for the lovely comment!


End file.
